Finding What Was Never Lost
by angelofplottwists
Summary: In which Remus is strangely ill, and it is raining altogether too hard. Preslash. Originally titled To Sleep, To Dream.


_I recently joined the scarvesnhats community on Livejournal, and so this is prompt 26: finding shelter from the wind and rain. Remus/Sirius preslash. Unbetaed as I am currently in between betas. Please don't hurt me if something's spelled wrong..._

_**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. I do own the term 'lycasiriphilomania', but that has nothing to do with this story..._

_Reviews are appreciated, and will be duly awarded. By more stories._

* * *

"You're not going out into that weather, and that's final." Sirius Black crossed his arms and gazed at his lupine friend, daring him to challenge that last statement. The friend in question sighed and sat back down again, wincing at some bruise or sore muscle. Sirius had to work hard to retain his disapproving face in the face of his friend's pain. He wondered how much control it really took Moony to keep that face on for so often during the day.

_Then again, he's not trying to be stern with the bloke he secretly fancies who just happens to be in no little pain. Perhaps it's easier to keep this expression on when you actually mean it_…Sighing, he returned the current problem: persuading Remus not to run out and drench himself in the rain trying to get back to the castle.

Remus shook his head, eyes slightly unfocused,and shivered. This wasn't a good sign, as far as Sirius knew.

"Getting chilled won't help your recovery, either," he continued, and for once Remus did not make any witticisms or complaints. Another bad sign. It was cold in this room as well, which probably did little better than the rain to help Remus. "Let's go back into the tunnel. It'll be warmer there, less draughty." The werewolf draped several blankets over his back and followed meekly.

_I am most definitely worried,_ decided Sirius.

His hazard was right; the passageway was warmer. Sirius lit a fire, as Remus watched blankly from the wall. The former, frowning, felt the werewolf's forehead: it was most definitely hotter than it should be. _Fever. Damn. Maybe I should risk letting him get back to the castle…no, that would only make it worse._

Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around his suffering friend, and was rewarded when Remus rested his head on the proffered shoulder. At another time he might have been slightly dizzy with proximity, but all he could concentrate on was the weakened state in which his friend was in.

"Padfoot?" murmured Remus, barely audible, and Sirius instantly stopped woolgathering and glanced at the other.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"It's nothing, if James or Peter were here-"

Remus shook his head slightly. "No, I mean…for…everything. Looking after me. Taking notes for me, picking up my homework for me…not abandoning me when you found out the truth…putting up with my cowardliness…"

"You're not!" exclaimed Sirius softly.

"Yes, I am," the werewolf whispered. "I could be in on all your pranks and having fun, or I could be trying to control them…but I just sit there, not wanting to do anything…and not…not…"

"Not what?" asked Sirius before he thought. It didn't matter, as Remus was most assuredly sound asleep. The former sighed and prodded the fire with his wand.

Some time later, whether an hour or a few minutes (Sirius couldn't be sure), he was brought back to the present by a soft voice. "…don't get sick normally."

Sirius glanced back to Remus – the boy was still asleep. _Talking in his sleep again._

"Sure, they mess up, but we all do, don't we? I still trust them. All of them. Even…especially…" and Remus became inaudible for a while. "…I believe that it was an accident like he said."

Talking…about me? Remembering the Prank Which Forever Has No Name…oh gods…he still dreams about that?

"Silver…it was silver…" With this he stopped muttering, and another unknown expanse of time passed in silence. Sirius gazed fondly at the object of his affections, drinking in this moment of serenity.

He didn't know when he dozed off, but he woke up later to a decrease in noise. "I think the rain's stopping," he said, and Remus stirred. 

"Sirius?"

"I'm here," he told him softly. "Let's get you back up to the castle now."


End file.
